Arranged Marriage to a Slytherin Jerk?
by xxcubanangelxx
Summary: As Lily Trenton transfer into Hogwarts she finds about her past, her future, and inevitably, Draco Malfoy's future. But when the pieces of her life are finally coming together will one disaster blast it apart? Draco Malfoy/OC.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the things you might recongnize from HP...

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy it!!! Please Review!!!

* * *

I quickly packed my trunk as I heard a confirming pop in the other room: Timothy Apparated safely into the house. It couldn't really be named a house, it was more of a apartment. Quite modest considering the millions I am supposed to inherit.

For once, I am happy with a decision my father made. My father and I did not get along well, for many reasons. I absent mindedly folded my shirt as I thought of the man I unfortunately shared genetic coding with.

First of all, my father was an alcoholic. Ever since my mother had died he was an alcoholic. It was not because he missed her or because of loneliness that he drank. On the contrary, I think he was glad to be rid of her. He drank to get rid of the rage he felt towards my mother. It did not help that I looked like her. That was enough to set him off: just looking at me.

My mother died when I was 7 years old. Six years after the incident, Timothy, my brother, and I lived in a two-roomed apartment facing the beautiful beaches in Miami. My room had a bunk bed and, with an unpleasant twist of my stomach, I remembered who that bunk bed was for: my twin sister, Francesca. The day my mother died, she refused to leave my father's side. Ever since then, we drifted apart.

She does not want to talk to me at all, she would rather insult me. We went to Salem Academy, a wizarding school. This thought brought the faint display of a smile to my face once again. We used to go to Salem Academy, but now we will transfer to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

It was my father's idea (I preferred to call him Xavier). If he would have know this would even remotely made me happy, I doubt he would have done it. That is just how it is with Xavier.

Now this was the perfect solution to ALL my problems. I would stay away from Xavier the whole school year, avoid Francesca, and get to see Paris, Cassey, and Cali. Those three girls are my friends. They moved to Hogwarts last year and we all got muggle devices called phones to keep in contact.

I finally finished packing my bags and walked to the next room. There stood Tim wrestling with his drawers to find something suitable to wear. I chuckled softly at the sight. After mother died I had grown a maternal affection towards my younger brother.

"Lily, will you please help me pack?" Lily. Lily Marie Trenton. That was my name. I never had a problem with my name except everyone compared it to Harry Potter's mother. As if I needed more reason for comparison.

I had green eyes, long straight jet black hair, and a decent tan from living in Miami. Every time I meet someone new they compare me to Lily Potter. Sometimes rumors would spread.

"Alright Tim, let me see the mess you call a trunk." I quickly folded the school robes and choose some other articles of clothing that I knew he would use when class wasn't in session.

"There." I closed the trunk after adding his book.

"Add what ever you want, but if you disorganize it I will hex you." He nodded his head.

"When do we leave?"

"Now." Timothy grabbed both of the trunks and waited for me to touch him. Even though I was under aged I could still Apparate, as well as Tim but his hands were occupied at the moment.

As the feeling of going through a tube subsided, I looked at my surroundings. The train station. Francesca was already there with Xavier. Xavier was a tall man and could have been handsome but his facial expressions never permitted it.

None of us looked like him. Tim also had green eyes and black hair, but Francesca had brown eyes. Francesca and I were fraternal twins.

Before we moved to the apartment Xavier would hit us. Well, namely me. I looked like mom and when ever he tried to hit Tim I would provoke him so that Tim wouldn't get hit. Every once in a while, Tim and I would have to stop by the Trenton Manor or else we would be literally dragged there.

I saw Xavier say something to Francesca and he left with a 'pop'. Even though Francesca and me are twins, we barely look alike. She has brown curly hair and brown eyes, while I have straight black hair and green eyes. Francesca has crooked teeth and is...well...chubby. Actually, she is just plain fat. Against Xavier's wishes, I used braces and got my teeth straightened and I am skinny.

When we were small, every one thought that I was going to be the least beautiful of the two because when I was little chubby and Francesca was REALLY skinny. Francesca let herself go and started to eat more and I found the one thing that keeps me thin...exercise.

Tim and me went into the train and parted ways. Tim was in 4th year and I was in 6th year. I am 15 years old because I skipped a year of school. I hurried to go find my friends on the train as I lugged my trunk. Looked into each compartment until I found three rather familiar faces.

"Mind if I sit hear?"

"LILY!!!!!!!" Paris jumped up and hugged me, or maybe she was trying to strangle me I couldn't tell which. She finally let me out of her iron grip only to be hugged by my other two endearing friends.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!"

We finally sat down to talk, and honestly it was as if we had never been separated. Maybe that is because we talked or texted or oweled almost every second of the day.

As we chattered away there was a knock on the compartment door. A brunet with hazel eyes stood at the door.

"Hey can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure Blaise," Cassey answered happily.

"Any more room?" A blond boy with piercing gray eyes stood at the corridor.

"I guess Malfoy." This time it was Cali who answered. She looked rather reluctant to give him an answer.

He sat down next to me and my friends knew I didn't need an introduction, I knew the boy next to me perfectly well.

Being from a pureblood decent my family and his knew each other. I was 10 when I met him. I was still quite stout at that age and he made fun of me, so I hexed him with a spell that made his hair turn red and gold with the word GRYFFINDOR on his forehead. I thought that it was hilarious, but he didn't think so.

He had changed almost as much as I did. His face had lost all of it's boyish roundness which made his cheek bones more prominent. His hair which used to be slicked back now was left hanging freely. He also used to be very scrawny. Now it was obvious that he was the Quidditch captain.

"Lily? Earth to Lily! Hello!" Cassey was waving her hand in front of my face.

"What Cassey?"

"Did you bring your CDs?"

"Of course!" I responded.

"When you check your trunk, they are going to be gone."

"Who said I put it in my trunk?" I smiled at her mischievously. I felt someone staring at me and it turned out to be Malfoy.

"What?" I said as soon as his staring was brought to my attention.

"What?" he mimicked giving me a speculative glance.

"Stop staring at me." As soon as I uttered the words I turned back to my conversation with Cassey.

"We're almost there we should go change." I opened the door and everyone in the compartment got out to change.

There was barely a line in the bathrooms so that got finished rather quickly. As all of us were going out to the compartment, I saw my sister and a emaciated-looking, pug-faced girl...oh joy.

* * *

My Beta Reader is the wonderful **Ms. Lovable**!!!


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own HP…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"That is my sister, Lillian Marie, of course I think she is adopted. She is such an idiot. Maybe she's a mudblood!" My sister Francesca was ranting on to the other, skinnier, girl. Alas, another person I wished I didn't share genetic coding with...

"DRAKIE!!!" the thin girl started to scream pointing her chubby fingers at Malfoy. She ran over and started to eat Malfoy...or was she trying to kiss him?...I honestly couldn't tell.

Malfoy quickly pulled her off of him and pushed her away. "Pansy don't touch me EVER again!" He was absolutely furious at the girl.

"But Drakie, you are my boyfriend...." I heard a snicker from a boy passing by with Gryffindor tie on.

"I am NOT your boyfriend, never have been, never will be!" Each word Malfoy said sounded venomous.

Pansy started crying and Francesca made no attempt to consol her. Instead she glared at me.

"You're the idiot Francesca if you can't even get my name right. My name is Lily not Lillian. It says so on my birth certificate."

"Well, I'm smarter than you! Daddy-kins said so!" My nose wrinkled in disgust when she used that nick name for Xavier...daddy-kins?

"I skipped year of school and Xavier said that you are smarter than me? Have you ever thought of that? That maybe he lies to you?" I could see that my questions hit home.

She struggled to retort. "Well, I bet you will be a Ravenclaw, a nerdy Ravenclaw!" Francesca was never one that could find comebacks easily.

"Our mother was a Ravenclaw." She knew it just as well as I did.

I stalked off into the compartment, not wanting to speak to Francesca. Casey came in then Cali, Paris, Blaise, and finally Draco. I leaned my head on the window to see the magnificent castle.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Cali looked at me warmly.

"We missed you, you know?" Casey added.

"A lot," Paris amended. The train came to a screeching halt.

"Well lets get off before Pansy tries to come and snog me again," Draco said quickly standing up with his trunk. His eyes darted across the seats as if he expected a lion to come from behind them. I laughed at how scared he looked, and he glared back.

"What? You never had that wench try to snog you!"

"I hope I never will have her try to snog me."

"I'm going to find Tim. I'll find you guys later." I went out to see that Tim was almost off the train.

"Hey Tim! I haven't seen you since we got on the train. That is 6 hours." I smiled brightly up at him. Even though I'm older than he is, he's taller.

"I think we broke a record!" he said sarcastically.

We got off the train and a very large man named Hagrid told me and Tim to stand with the 1st years. As always, Francesca was the last one there. We got on to carriages that were being pulled by one of the scariest things I have ever seen. It resembled a horse but had wings and was made of bones. It's face was very strange, like the cross between a dragon and a horse.

"What the hell is that?" I said to Cassey.

She gave me confused look. "What?"

"The thing pulling the carriage!" I exclaimed.

"Thestrals... you can see them! Only people that have seen someone die can see those," Cassey said, wide eyed.

"No I... never mind." Cassey let the subject drop for which I was thankful.

We finally walked in to perform the sorting. I know why they didn't mention it while we were on the train: they also thought I would be a Ravenclaw, but it didn't worry me that all my friends were Slytherin and I would most probably be in Ravenclaw. I know my friends won't abandon me because of what some ratty old hat says.

All of the 1st years went first, then came the transfer students. There were only 3: the Trenton siblings, a.k.a. us.

Francesca went first because we all had the same last name, so they called us by order of first names. The hat was placed on her head and in a few seconds and then it came up with a house to sort her in.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" All of the Slytherins roared as the new student sat next to the girl known to me as Pansy.

It was my turn next. I sat down on the chair and all eyes were on me. It made uncomfortable to look back into the see of faces. I waited for the hat to blurt out Ravenclaw, so that I could get on with my life.

"Hmm...you are intelligent but, your heritage and character leaves only one place to go...SLYTHERIN!!!!!!"

My eyes went wide in surprise as the hat said this. As I heard the rumbling applause I got off of the chair to go to a seat next Casey. My brother also got sorted into Slytherin.

After the headmaster, Dumbledore, gave a very long speech that bored me half out of my mind, food started to magically appear. I started to eat and talked with Casey, Paris, and Cali for around an hour.

In front of me sat no other than Draco Malfoy. From the stories I have heard I don't think I should be friends with the bloke. I looked over at Blaise Zabini and Casey. It was obvious they liked each other.

"Hey you guys lets go up to our dorm," Cali suggested. I agreed, but Paris and Casey seemed to want to stay longer. I went down a flight of stairs to the dungeons with Cali.

"So how long has Casey liked Blaise?" I said casually.

Cali looked shocked and then shrugged. "She keeps on denying she likes him." She made a face as if thinking of a bad memory. I scoffed.

"They obviously like each other."

"I know."

"Then lets do something about it!" I was already determined to get Casey to go out with Blaise.

"We would need inside help," she said. They had probably tried this before.

"Who would it be? Nott or Malfoy?" Theodore Nott was a handsome boy in Slytherin, but he is a total pervert and Malfoy is well...Malfoy. He won't do it with out something in return.

"I think we have a better shot at convincing Malfoy then Nott."

"Alright so what do we do?" That's how the plan began to form.

* * *

BTW, **Ms. Lovable** is my Beta Reader


	3. The Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the guy with glasses that everyone wants to kill… what's his name again??? Ohh… Harry Potter right???

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Morning

I was a Slytherin prefect, so I had to share my own dorm with some guy I hadn't met yet. The room was very big. It had two full beds and a closet for each one of the occupants along with bed side tables, a fire place, many drawers and was in Slytherin colors. I quickly finished the plan with Cali and informed Paris of our movements and of course, her being Paris, she agreed.

As I laid in bed thinking about the things we discussed, I thought about something the sorting hat said. The hat said the because of my character and heredity I was being placed in Slytherin.

What heredity was the hat talking about? My mother was a Ravenclaw when she was at Hogwarts and Xavier went to Durmstrang. My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door. Specifically the one that lead to the common room.

Draco Malfoy came into the room and walked up to the bed next to mine and plopped on to it. I guess he was the male Slytherin prefect. He didn't seem to notice me as he stared up into the ceiling and I wasn't going to disturb the peaceful atmosphere by alerting him of my presence.

He looked over at the bed next to him (which I was currently sitting at) and jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here? No, when did you get here?" he sounded bewildered.

"This is my dorm, I'm a Slytherin perfect, and I've been here before you stepped into the room," I answered.

An awkward silence fell in place as we started to unpack our things. As the time progressed, the silence was more comfortable, and with out another word I climbed into my bed and drifted into unconsciousness.

The next day I woke up with the annoying sound of a squeaking owl. I threw a pillow at the infernal bird. I'm obviously not a morning person.

My eye suddenly focused on the clock on my bed side table. It was 7:15 - I was going to be late for the first day of class.

I raced up out of bed and performed all the usual things I have to do that. Over the years, it has become routine. I finally raced to the Great Hall to find every one sitting down eating breakfast... why wasn't anyone rushing to the next class?

I spotted my friends sitting at one end of the table. As I walked closer I noticed that one of my friends was missing: Cassey. I sat down across a sleepy looking Paris, that didn't look like she was up for a conversation so I turned my chair to talk to a slightly more awake Cali.

"Hey Cali, why isn't everyone rushing to classes? Don't they start at 7:30?" Cali looked confused for a moment then she seemed to realize something.

"We don't go to school as early as we did in Salem Academy. School starts at 8:30." I looked at Cali then turned to look at Paris, who was sleeping on a piece of toast, then turned to look at Cali again.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!? Instead of being down here I could be sleeping right now! Why are you even here so early?" Cali's smile darkened as if she remembered something.

"Well, Snape convinced Dumbledore that breakfast should be from 7:00 to 8:00 instead of 7:30 to 8:30 and the house elves stop cooking at 7:30. Which now means everyone has to get up early to get food."

"What are we supposed to do those last thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Nothing, I guess Snape is tired of having kids say they were eating breakfast when they were late."

"Where is Cassey?" At this Paris looked up -- with the piece of toast stuck on her cheek.

"She's sitting with Blaise," Paris said, obviously pleased by that fact.

"Paris you've got a little something on your cheek." I pointed at the cheek where the toast was stuck on.

Paris reach out and touch the toast and then, realizing what it was, she pulled it off of her cheek. Cali started to laugh.

"So how did you get her to sit with Blaise?" I questioned. Like most Slytherins, Cassey is stubborn.

"When Blaise came down with his friends, Malfoy suggested that Cassey sit with them and we pushed a bit and since we were in front of Blaise, she was too shy to argue." Paris smiled triumphantly. I searched the Slytherin table for Cassey's familiar light brown locks.

I finally spotted her next to Blaise -- sitting across from Malfoy along with two blubbery boys, and a couple of other boys I didn't recognize.

"So, who is the guy prefect? I personally think it should be that cute 5th year but I don't know..." Paris looked curiously at me.

"It's Malfoy," I responded. She then looked at me like a gaping fish closing and opening her mouth several times.

"I thought he failed McGonagall's class," Cali cut in to the conversation. It didn't surprise Cali as much as it surprised Paris.

"So your sharing a room with Draco Malfoy," Paris said. It wasn't a question. Cassey suddenly appeared right next to Paris, but Paris didn't seem to notice.

"HI!" Cassey screamed into Paris' ear and Paris was so surprised that she fell off her seat. I started to laugh at Paris' bewildered expression.

"So you looked very entertained on the other side of the table...what happened?" I looked at Cassey curiously.

"Nothing, I just talked to Blaise," she said quickly. Cali and Paris looked at her disbelievingly. I laughed at the look on their face.

"I believe you," I told her, an echo of humor bouncing into my words.

I saw a teacher that had black greasy hair and had a dead expression on his face start calling out names for Slytherins to get their schedule. I imagine it was Snape. I went up, got mine, and then I sat down to compare it to my friends.

My first class was Potions with Gryffindor, which all of my friends had, then Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) with Hufflepuff, which I had alone. Then I had Herbology with Ravenclaw, in which Cassey was in the class, then I had Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, in which Paris was in. After that I had Divination with Hufflepuff in which Cali was in, and then my last class was Transfiguration with Gryffindor, along with all my friends.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

My Beta Reader is **Ms. Lovable**!!!


	4. Potions

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was a famous writer likem JK Rowlings but I'm not. So Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Potions**

So my first class was with the Gryffindors and I didn't totally comprehend what that meant until I walked into the room. All of the Gryffindors sat on one extreme of the class while all the slytherins sat on the other extreme.

I sat down on a desk on the "Slytherin" side of the room and Paris sat down next to me quickly, sticking her tongue out childishly at Cassey who had been eyeing the chair next to me. I rolled my eyes, they where still the same. There was a reason why they both wanted to sit next to me and that was because I was good at potions, my best subject was transfiguration but potions was second.

Most of the time when I got a partner like Paris I did all the work. Not because she made me, but because I didn't want the cauldron to explode. Professor Snape walked into the room and sat down on his desk. He gave us an introduction to the class that was almost as boring as Dumbledore's welcoming speech.

"... and because of that you will be having assigned seats." Snape's voice had finally caught my attention with those words. The whole class groaned. He continued as if he hadn't noticed.  
" I will pick out the the best student from Gryffindor and then the best from Slytherin and place them as partners and then the second best, so on and so forth. Any questions?" His eyes swept across the room until he saw a hand that was raised. It was Draco Malfoy's.

"Professor, I don't mean to question your method of teaching but I was wondering why we have to work with the other house?" Draco Malfoy was obviously a preferred student.  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore wanted me to do this to see if the tension between the houses would decrease, and personally I don't want the mediocre students getting credit for the other students work." He eyed Harry Potter as he said the last sentence.

Professor Snape started to call out the worst student from Slytherin with the worst from Gryffindor and continued in this manner until only me, Draco Malfoy, a girl with bushy hair which I think is named Hermione, and another boy with black hair with green eyes was left. I suspected the bushy haired girl was rather smart because it seemed the only doubt people had was if it would be Malfoy or the other boy who would be the best student in their previous school years.

"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy sit down. So that would leave the last students to be Lily Trenton, and Jason Wood." Every Gryffindor in the class was shocked as the Professor said that me and the boy named Jason were supposed to be the most "talented" students in this class.

I grabbed my books and sat down next to the boy named Jason. Professor Snape continued his introduction while many of the students spoke with there partners...well hissed at there partners really. I looked over to my partner and then realized I had seen him on the train -he had been the Gryffindor boy who had laughed when he saw Pansy's attempt to kiss Malfoy.

He then turned to me and looked like he was about to speak, so I looked at him to show him I was paying attention.  
"I know that we don't want to work with each other but I guess we'll have to so I don't want to mess up my average so you can just sit there and ignore me... I don't want you to blow the cauldron." His tone suggested that was the end of the conversation.

"No I'm not going to slack of how about we split the work in half and work together." I reasoned.  
"No" He said.  
"Why not?" I was getting mad at the boy.  
"Because you are a Slytherin and we will probably fight and then I will mess up my grades." He countered.  
"What does me being a Slytherin have to do with anything?" I didn't comprehend his problem.

"Most Slytherins are self-righteous bastards and you hang around Malfoy's lot which means your probably worse."  
" That's called stereo-typing. How about this, I'll prove to you that I'm not a self-righteous bastard and then we can work together as partners. The day I turn into a self-righteous bastard you can ignore me and do all the work. How does that sound to you?" I said.

"Fine, I don't know why I'm trusting a Slytherin, but really I don't have anything to lose." He grimaced briefly and then started to write down what Snape had started writing on the board. We were supposed to do a potion that changed your skin color. Jason and I worked together and it was surprisingly easy to work with him after he let the whole Slytherin thing go.

"It's the first day of school and his already making us work." Jason muttered under his breath as we finished the potion. I looked back to see Pansy working with a boy who was doing everything under Pansy's command. Poor boy.  
"I feel bad for the boy in the corner next to Pansy." I whispered to Jason who had just finish bottling a sample.

He looked back at the boy.  
"That's Neville, his a real nice guy... poor bloke." He looked over at me. " You feel bad because he has to put with Pansy?"  
"Yeah my sister -twin actually- hangs out with Parkinson." I grimaced at the thought of _choosing _to be around that girl. I saw Jason grimace as well.

" Ohh, you mean the 5th year that looks like a beach ball. That's your _twin?_" he looked at me in disbelief. "She acts like she owns the world... are you sure your related to that girl? I mean you don't act or even _look_ like her."  
"You have no idea how much I wish I wasn't related to her." I muttered darkly.

"So what about your family?" I said changing the subject. His smile darkened at there mention of his family.  
"Well, I'm adopted by the Wood family which would make Oliver Wood's younger brother -you know who he is right?" Jason looked at me as if he doubted how much I knew about Quidditch.  
"Yes he is the keeper for Pluddlemere and one of the nominated Quidditch players to play for Scotland in the Universal Quidditch Cup." Jason looked surprised.

"Yeah, so I guess my family loves me and I love them but... sometimes I feel left out because I'm not blood related. My dad told me my biological father was one of his close friends so I probably met him but he didn't have the nerves to tell me I was his son." There was a faint trace of resentment in his tone he then looked over at me and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable telling you about my family..." He looked down at the cauldron which had magically got drained by Professor Snape.  
"No not at all... my mom die when I was 7 years old... and I sort of wish someone would come out of the blue and tell me that my father really isn't my father." He looked at me briefly and then smiled at me.

"For a Slytherin... your not so bad- no scratch that compared to some of my _friends_... your not so bad..." He smiled at me then looked over at Snape who was heading in out direction.  
"You too are done... Wood try out the potion."

Jason looked at the potion and quickly swallowed the small sample bottle's content. Almost immediately after his skin started to change color he stood there concentrating and his skin changed in to a green color then a dark shade of red and his skin continued to show a spectrum of colors. It then stopped all together.

"You both get O's."(That is the highest mark) Jason smiled triumphantly. Finally, class was dismissed. I walked out of the door and stood there waiting to see what type of trouble Paris, Cali, and Cassey had gotten in to which seems that it had involved Paris throwing a newt eye at Parkinson.

Then, out of door came the boy know to you as Harry Potter, the girl named Hermione, and a boy with flaming red hair. Both of the boys had their faces contourted in what could only be rage, and were heading straight towards me.

"Bloody Hell! Why did you do that to Hermione? She is the best student in the whole Potions class and you took her spot as the best female student! Did you charm Snape's Paper to make it look like that?! Damn Slytherin!!! Just because your Malfoy's new whore doesn't mean you get special treatment!" The red head boy continued to yelling a string of profanities at me. Harry Potter just glared daggers at me.

"Hey! Red Head! Don't you _dare_ take about my mother that way!" I snarled at him. "First off I'm _not_ Malfoy's whore, and I didn't charm Snape's paper, second if you would have been listening you would have figured out that I _didn't_ steal her place and, if anything, she should have had to have a hire grade than Jason to get that spot." I glared at Harry Potter and he unintentionally took a step back.

"Well aren't you a welcome committee!" the sarcasm dripped on every word. "It's my first day school here and your accusing me of something -what have I ever done to you?"  
"Well, your a Slytherin..." the red head mumbled looking down -suddenly embarrassed.  
"Why does everyone keep pointing out I'm a Slytherin? I _know_ that!!! All of you Gryffindors say that Slytherin's stereo type but so do you!!!" I took a deep breath and looked at the red head.

It seemed like the red head was about to retort but Jason walked out of the Potions classroom. Jason gauged the situation and he walked up to Harry Potter and whispered something I didn't quite get. Harry immediately stiffened and pulled on the red head's shoulder and muttered something and the red head backed up and the trio left, leaving only me and Jason in front of Snape's door.

"So if I where you, I'd just stay clear of Harry and his friends... they don't like anyone who hangs around Malfoy." Jason shrugged and turned around.  
"What about you? You don't like anyone that hangs around Malfoy and you talked to me today." Jason turned around again and hesitated then smiled.

"That isn't a broad enough category-I don't like anyone in Slytherin- and honestly I don't know why I said anything." He looked at me shrugged once again and then he turned around and started to walk again.  
"See you next class." He called out over his shoulder.

The rest of the day past in a blur, walking in and out of classes which where basically all the same because all the teachers did was explain the rules. I finally got to my room and there was a black owl waiting on the edge of the window. I quickly opened the window and I was surprised to see the owl had two letters on his foot. I took them and he flew away, so I didn't have to send a response... one was address to and the other to . I opened the one that was addressed to me and my eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

Beta Reader is the person that used to be **Ms. Lovable** .... her new name is **Sarcastic Twist** (I know a big change right?) Well you should check out her stories because they ROCK!!! (Seriously...)


	5. Suprising Facts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recongnize... except the plot

* * *

_I am sorry to inform you that Scorpius Cromwell has passed away. The funeral will be tomorrow in the morning. I have spoken to Dumbledore and he has agreed to let you and a few other students attend the funeral. Afterwards, Mr. Cromwell's will is going to be read._

_Even though this is a very sad occasion I am looking forward to meeting you,_  
_Nicholas Blackmore _

The words on the paper seemed to bounce off of my head. Who was Scorpius Cromwell? Why was I invited to his funeral? Who was Nicholas Blackmore and why did he want to meet me? I changed out of my uniform and laid down on my bed think about it, but still coming around in pointless circles until I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I noticed that Malfoy's letter was on the still on the bed where I placed. His bed seemed untouched which probably meant he didn't spent the night here which was fine by me. I took the letter down with me to the great hall just in case I saw Malfoy.

I was already dressed in dark colors and many of the students noticed I wasn't in uniform but didn't mention it. I got down to the Slytherin table where Malfoy and some Ravenclaw were snogging. I placed the letter in front of his plate and kept walking to Dumbledore's office.

I stood in front of the stone statue thinking about what the password could possibly be, when someone bumped into me. I turned around to see Jason.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I've got to go to some bloke's funeral and I have no idea who he is." Jason said. He looked over at me.

"What about you?" He questioned.  
"Same."I muttered grumpily. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, so I was extremely tired. Jason said something and the statue started to move, behind it there was a staircase. Jason waited for me to go up and then he followed.

I was surprised to see that Tim and Francesca in Dumbledore's office. Tim was wearing something suitable for the occasion, but Francesca was wearing a bright yellow dress that made her look like the sun, and trust me that wasn't a compliment.

"Is this everyone?" Filch asked looking around.  
"No there is one more student missing." Dumbledore said. Just as he spoke Draco Malfoy walked in wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt. "Ahh... I'm glad to see you've joined us."

I was surprised by how fast Malfoy hand changed into his clothes, it had been about five minutes ago that I placed the letter in front of him. All five of us walked in silence with Dumbledore leading until we reached a fireplace.  
"You will all be traveling through Floo Powder to the Cromwell Manor, I trust that you all know how to use Floo Powder efficiently?" Dumbledore looked up at us as he said this. "Alright then you all have to be back by dinner time." Dumbledore walked away leaving us all in front of the fireplace.

" I go FIRST!!!" Francesca screeched. Running -or rather waddling- to the bag with Floo Powder. She grabbed a hand full jumped into the fire place and yelled Cromwell Manor. In a flash she disappeared.  
"For a beach ball she goes pretty fast..." Jason muttered unwillingly.

Jason got into the fire place next and then it was my turn. I grabbed a handful and threw it while pronouncing my destination clearly. I landed in a beautiful room. The whole wall in front of me was made of glass and the view outside was spectacular. I looked over to the center of the room where the coffin was. I hesitantly walked closer to the coffin looked at the man inside.

I felt my a huge lump on my throat that I tried to push back. He had sandy brown hair, green eyes, and was in his late 30's, early 40's. But I didn't know him as Scorpius Cromwell. I knew him as Damien.  
"Oh ...." Jason looked just as shocked as I did. I heard a sob and it took me a minute to realize that it was me who was crying.

Damien was one of my mom's friends who had visited us frequently. He was almost like the father I never had, but always dreamed of having. He was never around for long lengths of time but he always talk to me. Alot. Tim had come through the fire place and stared at the body witha blank expression.  
"Is...he-" Tim's words came out strangled.

Around the room there were many people that looked very bored. From the way they held themselves I could tell they were most likely pureblooded. I particularly recognized three platinum blond heads. After about an hour of staring at the body through tears and disbelief a man walked up to me.

"I'm Nicholas Blackmore." He whispered to me. "I'll explain anything you have doubts on later but now we are going to read the will." He then started to speak louder to catch everyone's attention. He started calling out names and then the person he would call would get told what they got and they would leave shortly after.

This continued until it was only me,Jason,Francesca,Tim, and the three Malfoys.  
"Mr. Malfoy, will your family wait in the other for a few moments?" Nicholas asked. Instead of answering the tall blonde started walking out of the room, his wife and son trailing behind.

Nicholas looked at all of us for an immeasurable amount of time, it seemed he was trying to see our reactions, then he smiled at us.  
"Alright well...I have a lot to say to you and well...I don't exactly no where to start...so hear goes nothing I guess." He smiled apologetically. "Let's start with the one that will probably be the easiest for all of you to accept... Xavier isn't your father."

I looked at him in disbelief. All my life I wished I had another father, almost any other father, and _now_ is when someone chooses to tell me? My thought's were interrupted by Francesca's wail.  
"NO!!! YOUR A LIAR!!! XAVIER IS MY DADDYKINS!!!" Francesca started screaming. Nicholas looked surprised by her outbreak, but beside that he pretended not to notice.

"Okay, but there is more you see your father is... well um... Scorpius Damien Cromwell..." Nicholas looked over at us uncomfortably. My mouth opened with a small pop. What? I was in a complete and total state of shock.  
"What does this have to do with me?" The sound of Jason's voice made me jump. Nicholas looked even more uncomfortable -if that was even possible- as he stared out the window.

"Well see um... Scorpius was...your father to." Nicholas glanced nervously at us from the corner of his eye as he shuffled through his papers. "The lawyer thought it would be best if I were the one to tell you though I think he just didn't want to come to his colleagues funeral." No one talked for a few minutes, not even Francesca. Nicholas was he person who broke the silence.

"He left you all a lot of things... I should tell you how he distributed it all...are you all right?" He looked directly at me at that was when I realized I had started to cry again. I stifled my sobs and nodded weakly at him.  
He quickly went over everything he left and was surprised to see I seemed to get the most things. The thing that stood out the most was the estate I was standing on right now.

"Shouldn't Jason get the Cromwell Manor?" I asked."I mean, isn't it pureblood tradition that the oldest are supposed to get the main manor?" Nicholas looked up from his paper.  
"You are the oldest, Lily." He looked confused at what I had said. I shook my head.  
"Jason is in 6th year so he should be 16 and I am in 6th year to but I skipped a grade so I'm 15." I reasoned.

"No, I skipped a grade to I'm 15." Jason countered.  
"I guess you didn't understand...see Francesca and you aren't _twins_ you two are _triplets_ with Jason as your third brother. Well if you really want to get technical, Francesca would be the third sibling because Jason was born before her." Nicholas said.  
"Why did you say the lawyer said that it would be better if you told us well...you know." Tim asked, looking curiously at Nicholas.  
"Well... I'm your cousin... Scorpius was my uncle." Nicholas explained looking uncomfortable again. "Okay, Jason is supposed to take control of Scorpius's company, and Lily is supposed to get the Malfoy contract, that is about it." Nicholas looked very relived that the distribution of the will was done.

I looked around to see that Francesca was no where to be seen.  
"Where did Francesca go?" I asked.  
"She left the room a while ago." Nicholas said. "After she heard that she was Jason's sibling."

"So is that all? Are we done?" Timothy asked. Tim seemed to be assimilating this better than I was.

Nicholas hesitated a moment before answering.  
"Yeah... I guess... except, well, Lily we need to talk about the Malfoy contract." Nicholas said. "But you two, feel free to go back to Hogwarts with Francesca, this might take awhile."  
Jason and Timothy reluctantly got up and trudged out of the room leaving me alone with Nicholas. I Immediately felt the tension growing in the room though I didn't understand why.

"Umm... Lily... I know that it is not easy to taking so much information at once but... there is one thing that you have to know... well... the Malfoy contract, you see, it... what I'm trying to say is that well-" Nicholas swallowed uneasily as I interrupted him.

"Nicholas please, get to the point- your making me nervous." I said, and it was true. I felt like I was about to snap under the stress and shock of the new information. Nicholas suddenly looked determined.

"You are going to marry Draco Malfoy." Nicholas said and suddenly I felt the snap I had been expecting.

* * *

My beta reader is the wonderful **Sarcastic Twist**.


	6. Revealing Revelations

Chapter 6: Revealing Revelations

I was know lying on the extra bed in Paris, Cali, and Casey's room and had no intention on moving anytime soon. If I had my way, I wouldn't move from here ever again, especially since I shared a room with my-soon-to-be husband. Classes had not finished yet, so I hadn't told my friends about what happened.

The whole day had been completely erratic. After Nicholas told me that last bit of news I was completely numb. The Malfoy's came in and Nicholas talked over the details with and I only got bits and pieces of the whole conversation.

The shock was wearing down slowly, layer by layer, until my mind was capable of processing information. I was so engrossed in the fact that I had to marry someone that the rest of the revelations had been forgotten until that second.

After a lifetime of calling "Scorpius Damien Cromwell" Damien I doubt that I would change the habit anytime soon. If my father was Damien did that mean I had to change my last name? Did that mean that Xavier was a victim of my mom's escapades with Damien? I grimaced at the thought of Xavier being an innocent victim of my mother.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open when Paris, Cali, and Casey came in.  
"Hey why didn't you come to class today?" Casey asked. I almost jumped off of the bed when I heard hear voice.

"You'll never believe me if I told you." I muttered, falling back onto the bed.  
"Really? Why wouldn't we believe you?" Cali said while staring at me.  
"Because I don't even believe it myself." I said which was true. This felt almost like a dream, or well, a nightmare.  
"Come on! It can't be that _bad_." Paris murmured.  
"Fine then I'll tell you guys." I responded.

I gave them a detailed account of what had happened at the Cromwell Manor with the exception of the arrangement with the Malfoys.  
"Okay, well it is kind of bad..." Paris said trailing off when she saw the look that Casey gave her.

"I'm not done." I objected. Paris looked at me incredulously.  
"What more _is_ there!" Paris said. "I mean your dad isn't really your dad and then it turns out that Jason is you-"  
"I'm getting married." I stated bluntly. Cali looked at me in shock and paris immediately was quite, while Casey's jaw almost hit the floor. Then Paris face broke in to a HUGE grin... what the hell is wrong with her!?!?

"You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell us?" Paris said sounding surprised. "So who is he?"  
"Paris, that's the problem it was _arranged_!" I exclaimed. Everyone seemed to do a double take, myself included. Saying the words out loud made it feel more real than I could have possibly imagined. Oh god, what was I going to _do_!? I plopped back on to the bed with a groan and put a pillow on top of my head.

"Isn't that… Illegal or something? I know that you have to carry the pure blood line and all that but come _on_." Paris exclaimed while waving her arms wildly.

"So, who is he?" Casey repeated Paris' question. Ughh...why did my friend always have to ask the questions that I didn't want to answer?  
"You don't want know." I mumbled into my pillow.  
"Yes we do!" Cali said. The three of them kept pressing on for answers until I finally gave in.

"Malfoy." I mumbled. It was barely a whisper but they heard me. Then everyone was quite. The silence was almost deafening.  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MALFOY!? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? I MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY AND NOW YOUR ENGA-" I sent Paris a look that stopped her.  
"It was arranged." I repeated.

The four of us talked until it was all most curfew, and I had to go to my room. I trudged up to my room and quickly changed and was going to bed when I noticed something- WHERE WAS MY BED!?!? In the place of the two beds that were there previously was a monstrous king sized bed. As I stared at the bed Malfoy walked through the door.

"Malfoy, where the HELL is my bed?" I didn't dare speak over a whisper, afraid I would start screaming.  
"This _is_ our bed." He said sneering at me as he crawled on to the bed.  
"No, no, no! What do you mean? I'm not sleeping with you!" I yelled.

"Well, I suggest that you get comfortable on the floor. Now shut up, your annoying." He said in a matter-of-factly tone wearing a smirk that made me want to slap him.  
"Fine." I huffed and I went to the girl's dorms again. I knocked on the door and heard Paris curse drowsily. I heard footsteps and then a grumpy looking Paris opened the door.

"Is it okay If I sleep here tonight?" I asked tentatively, afraid Paris was going to bite my head off for waking me up.  
"Sure honey, make yourself at home." She mumbled incoherently. I walked in and laid in the extra bed and slowly drifted of.

* * *

I woke up in a good mood despite the happenings of the day before. I got to breakfast promptly and saw Jason so I quickly went over to talk to him. I had no idea how to act around him. Did he want to keep it a secret that we were siblings? He quickly solved the problem for me.  
"Hey sis." He said cheerfully. A few heads turned to look at him suspiciously but continued down the hall way whispering.

"How are you doing this fine day?" He continued. He looked really happy, like he would start whistling show tunes or something. I observed him quietly for a few moments.  
"Are you alright? You sound so... _chirpy_, it doesn't sound like you." I said. He nodded his head happily and blew some of his hair out of his face.

"What about you? What happened when Nicholas told us to leave?" He questioned looking at me with concern. I let out a sigh and looked back at him evenly.  
"If you find Timothy then I will tell both of you what happened." I decided. That would give me sometime to think of how to tell them.... but to my extreme case of bad luck Timothy was heading over to us at this moment.

I told them what had happened after they had left in a low voice making sure NO ONE heard us.  
Jason looked absolutely livid.  
"_I'm _going to be _related to Malfoy_!? What am I going to _do_? I won't be able to show my face to all my friends!" He whispered.

"Oh yes, heaven forbid your related to a Malfoy! Have you ever considered the fact that _I'm_, the one that has to marry him?" I hissed low enough so that no one could hear except Jason and Tim. Jason faltered for a moment then stood quietly.

"Yeah that's true...I'm sorry." He said seeming slightly embarrassed. I replied and then went to the Slytherin table. Almost all of the Slytherins were looking at me curiously with a hint of disapproval in their expressions. It was obvious that none of them knew about the engagement because if they did know, at least the girls -and probably some of the guys- would be glaring swords at me. They probably saw me talking to Jason and were disappointed that I decided to talk to a Gryffindor.

I sat down next to Casey and was surprised to see Blaise across from her. This would make the plan to get them together easier than I thought. The bad news was that were Blaise was, his friends were to and that meant Malfoy. I ate my toast while I had a conversation with Cali about our friend Aaron, who was a muggle in the U.S.

"So how is our lanky little Aaron?" Cali asked. Though Aaron was in our same year he was VERY skinny which made Cali and Paris call him lanky Aaron. Casey and I didn't though.  
"Actually he is not very lanky anymore." It was true, he had bulked up over the summer and now all the girls in a five mile radius were fanning over him, well, except for me. I wasn't fanning after him first and foremost because he was my friend and I didn't see him like that.

There were two other reasons though, Aaron was gay. The girls still hadn't figured that out yet. Even if he wasn't gay and he wasn't a friend to me I just couldn't see myself going out with a muggle. Don't get me wrong, I had no problems with muggles and even have some friends that are muggles but I was raised that way and I just can't see myself doing that.

"Really he isn't??" Cali said distracting me from my toast.  
"Look, I'll show you." I took my cell phone and showed her a picture of Aaron. ( By the way, I do have a cell phone because I have no aversion to muggles and I think it is a good way of communicating.) Cali was gaping like a fish when she saw the picture.  
"That is Aaron?" she muttered after she composed herself. "Things have changed a lot since we last went there I guess."

"Yes they have." I agreed lightly. I turned to speak with Casey but then I noticed what time it was.  
"Were going to be late if we don't hurry up." I whispered to Casey momentarily distracting her from Blaise who had been talking to her.  
"Your right! Umm... Blaise I've got to go." She smiled shyly at him and I rolled my eyes. How can they be _so_ oblivious!?

I was about to go to Cali, Paris, and Casey's room when I realized something... my books where in _my _room! Which meant I had to go up to the Slytherin perfect's room. I stealthily snuck a look at Malfoy who was talking with Blaise. I got up and walked all the way to the room and quickly found my books, and before I could go back down a letter on the window sill caught my eye.

It was addressed to Lily Marie Cromwell.  
Oh god what _now_!?


	7. Trip to the Manor

AN: A bit shorter than the rest of the chapters... **Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, never have.**

Chapter 7: Trip to the Manor

I opened the letter carefully, not knowing what to expect. Once I opened the letter I recognized Nicholas' neat hand writing from the previous letter. It read as follows:

Dear Lily,

I am writing this to you so that you can come over to the Cromwell Manor to pick up some documents and so that we can go over the Malfoy Contract. I got this feeling that it was a bit too much for you so I'd like to talk to you personally. Don't worry about school; I set everything up with Dumbledore. Come as soon as you get the letter.

Your cousin,  
Nick

I read it and it surprised me to realize Nicholas was a family member. I guess it should have been obvious since yesterday he had said that he was Damien's nephew but the words Damien and father hadn't exactly clicked together in my head just yet.

I slowly made my way over to Dumbledore's office so that I could go to the Cromwell Manor once again. I wondered idly if I had to make-up the work. I concentrated on this to avoid thinking about what lied ahead. Was there something else that Nicholas wanted to talk about?

Surprisingly, I didn't bump into any of the perfects and the only one I did bump into -a seventh year Hufflepuff- tried his best to avoid me, even though I clearly wasn't supposed to be out in the hall. Maybe he avoided me because I was the Slytherin perfect. I shrugged it off as I went up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office.

As soon as I was up there I could tell that Dumbledore was waiting for me.  
"Ahhh... Ms. Trenton, or is it Cromwell? No matter, Nicholas has asked me to let you go to the Cromwell Manor to discuss a few matters and I will see to it that you don't have to make up the work." Dumbledore said; his eyes twinkling behind his moon shaped spectacles. "Are you ready to go?"  
I nodded my head and headed directly to the fireplace, got a hand full of floo powder and pronounced 'Cromwell Manor' carefully.

I landed in the same fire place as I had before tough I was slightly disoriented by the sight before me. I half-expected to still see the coffin in the center of the room all though I knew he was buried right after the funeral. Nicholas was standing next to the fireplace, even though it was not on. As I made my entrance, Nicholas turned around and looked at me then smiled.

"You feel better today? You looked a little shaken up yesterday." Nicholas says, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I could be better" I admitted. "What did you need to say to me?" He looked down at the floor before answering.

"I want to talk about the things that your father left you, and the Malfoy Contract." Jason replied. He came close to me and then looked down at me -I noticed he was a good five inches taller than me.

"Let's go to the office." He whispered. "All of his documentation is in there." I heard a soft trace of pain in his words, and then I realized that this was hard for him because Damien was his uncle. We walked silently to the room where I had heard the news of my engagement -I cringed at the thought of the "E-word".

I sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and Nicholas started to shuffle through papers until he found one.  
"There are a few requirements needed for the marriage to take place." he hesitated then went on, "First, you need to under the age if seventeen, you need to know each other fairly well," -I rolled my eyes at the chances of that happening- "and well... um you need to be um..." Nicholas mumbled something incoherent that sounded like something in between "jelly" and "corn syrup".

"Come again? I didn't understand the last one." Nicholas shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked even more uncomfortable than yesterday. Okay, this is going to be bad...

"The last agreement is that you have to be ...pregnant before the wedding."  
"WHAT!?!? AREN'T PUREBLOODS SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE IN ABSTINENCE!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE SICK BASTA-"

I stopped when I saw the scared look on Nicholas' face. I tried to take a step forward but instead of a foot I found... a paw? A PAW!?!? I started to panic but it didn't feel the same. Nothing felt the same. I stretched out slightly and got my bearings. It was surprisingly pleasant though notably different. I felt power course through me and instinctually, I let out a growl. Nicholas jumped back.

Suddenly I remembered something from transfiguration class... am I an animagus? I thought back my transfiguration classes. Think "human" okay...as fast as I transformed I was back into human form.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered, trying to make sense of everything that has happened to me since my arrival at Hogwarts. Jason was as pale as a ghost.  
"I thing you just turned into... a cat, a big cat..." Jason whisper sounded slightly hollow. Recognition lit his eyes and then he scrambled to find something.  
"Your dad told me about this before!" Nicholas exclaimed, as his head dove into a file. He finally took out a large book, so large that in fact it could be considered a tome.

"So am I like a... animagus?" I asked. Nicholas shook his head ardently.  
"No it's something else... has to do with a genetic disorder of some sort... Ahhh here it is!" Nicholas pointed at a page in the book triumphantly. He carefully ripped out several pages in the book and placed them in a folder. He then picked up a series of smaller books and did the same thing. At the end the folder had the thickness of a small book. After, he reached for a thick binder, two books and a notebook that looked like a journal.

"This is all yours." Nicholas said placing the things on the table in front of me. I looked down at the pile of books and hesitantly picked up the thick binder.  
"I almost forgot!" Nicholas dove back into the pile of paper and I moved back in fear of any of the monstrous books he would most likely encounter and decide to throw my way. Instead of bringing out the books I had suspected, he brought out several envelopes that were bound tightly together with a rubber band.

"These are from your father; he stressed their importance to me. They are supposed to be instructions and answers for all of your questions. He told me to give them to you because he thought you could answer your sibling's questions more tactfully than his letters could." Nicholas said. "Now that is it. It also has the explanation of your legal position and how you turn into a Panther." My head snapped up at the last word.

"I turned into a _Panther_!?!?" I shrieked.  
"Yes you did, it is all explained in the letters." Nicholas said. "That is everything I needed to give you and I already told you the piece of... _news_. You can go back to Hogwarts now."

I did as I was told because I wanted to go read the things Nicholas gave me to see if this shed some light into what was happening to me recently.  
"Bye Nicholas." I said offering him a small smile.  
"Call me Nick." Nick said. He then touched my cheek briefly before saying, "You should really get to Hogwarts now. Don't hesitate in talking to me if you need anything."

I used floo powder to get back to Hogwarts. I ended up in Dumbledore's office but everything was spinning. Suddenly everything went black.


	8. Waking Up

Chapter 8: Waking Up

"Guys, I think she is waking up!!!" I heard a terribly familiar voice say.  
I opened my eyes to find Timothy on the bed next to me. Behind him was an anxious looking Jason and an even more worried (if that was possible) Casey.

"What happened?" I said. Casey gave me a blank look.  
"You don't remember?" Jason replied.  
"I remember leaving the manor but then everything went... black..." I whispered. I didn't feel bad. I felt like I would any other day. Except I was _really_ tired. Exhausted really.

"What happened?" I repeated looking at each one of them.  
"Dumbledore doesn't want to tell us!!!" Tim exclamation. He was obviously angry at the fact that the headmaster has kept whatever happened from him.

"Ohm..." I thought back to see if I have any clue to what could have provoked my inert state after arriving. All the information had been strange and some even alarming but I could not think of a reason to why I fainted. The curtain that was around the bed suddenly shifted and I was face to face with Dumbledore.

"If you don't mind I would like to speak to Ms. Cromwell in private." Dumbledore stated. One by one all of the inhabitants of the room left leaving only the headmaster and me. I twitched nervously until the headmaster spoke up.  
"I hope I have not inconvenienced you but I opened some of the documents that you carried and I believe that we know what caused you to faint." He stated.

"What is it?" I said.  
"We have cause to believe that you have recently gone through a change in which now you are able to morph into an animal of your choice. This leaves us to believe that it has drained you into exhaustion." He murmured.

"Ohh..." I said. In a way, it made sense.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"That is not important at the moment but you will know when the time comes." Dumbledore replied.  
"Next to you there are all the papers that you had been carrying." Dumbledore then said goodbye and left.

I turned slightly to look at the pile of papers. They were all so disorganized I didn't know which to read first. I settled for a letter that said _To Lily_ on the envelope.

I was starting to get annoyed with the fact that every time I have opened and envelope for the past two days it turns out to be something that will change my life absolutely. Really dramatic, but still... I made up my mind and opened the ivory envelope. It read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I know that by now you will know of many things that concern your future, such as your shape shifting abilities and your marriage. I am sorry I could not explain this to you personally, for__ the truth cannot be revealed until I am dead._

_I want to explain my relationship with your mother. I know that you have to be wondering what__ happened when you found out I was your father, I would wonder the same thing. Your mother and I met in Hogwarts. I was in Slytherin and she was in Ravenclaw, and (as horribly cliché as it might sound) the moment I saw her I knew that I was going to marry her one day._

_We started going out and fell in love but, without telling me, she left Hogwarts. I later found out that she had been betrothed to Xavier Trenton. I was furious for I thought that she had known about this but on a later encounter I found out she was as surprised as I was. I also found out she was pregnant with my children._

_I suggest that you don't open all the documents __immediately; it is too much information to take in. For know this is all you need to know:_

_1. I believe it possible that you have earned my ability to shape shift (I will be more explicit in my next letter.)_

_2. You WILL be married to Malfoy (I'm sorry and that also will be explained.)_

_3.__ Try to get along with him (Please?)_

_The next thing you should read is a sheet of paper you will recognize by the red ink I used._

_Lots of love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I know what happened between your mother and Xavier that night. Don't worry about your custody it will be set up by Nicholas. You WILL be safe._

I started to cry as I read over the last words on the paper. How would he know what happened on that horrible night? How many people knew about it? I had thought I had been the only witness to what Xavier did that night, but what if I wasn't? With so many thoughts spinning in my head I did the only thing that seemed right: I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: I don't paticularly like this one it feels sort of rushed. I would really like reviews so that I can go back and edit my work wth the suggestions you guys come up with. **


	9. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize and I don't own anything you might recognize in any chapter that I forgot to put a disclaimer on.**

Chapter 9: Thinking

I woke up feeling the need to look back at that horrible night. The night where so many things had changed; or rather, had gone wrong. I leaned back and snuggled into the warm bed as I struggled with the memories that I had so desperately avoided.

_A younger Lily looked up with worried eyes at her mother. She had been acting so strange she did not know what to do. Her mother had been nervous all day, flitting from here to there, barely reacting to what Lily or any of her other siblings said. It had turned dark already and Lily's mother had pulled her into her bedroom to talk. Francesca and Tim were already sleeping._

"_Lily, look at me." Lily looked at her mother and was scared of the look her mother gave her, a look so sad and distant Lily could not help but cry. Her mother smiled at her half-heartedly but even that was soon wiped off her face._

"_Something is going to happen tonight; you won't see me anymore afterwards. I need you to do something for me, for your siblings." Lily stared up petrified as her mother told her this. Her lower lip started to tremble as more tears threatened to seep out._

"_But mommy; why do you have to leave?" She cried out. Her mother touched her arm softly almost reassuringly, but not quite so._

"_That will be explained to you at some other time, when you're older but for now you have to be strong for me. Can you do that?" Her mother whispered softly. Lily nodded her head silently, still not fully comprehending what was expected from her._

"_I need you to go to Timothy's room and I need you to stay there the whole night and I want you to pack yours, his', and Francesca's things and then at seven in the morning I need you to go to use this portkey to go to your new home." Her mother handed her a small coin. "That's it. Can you do that for me?" Her mother looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. Lily nodded again mutely and wrapped her arms around her mother, enjoying the warm embrace._

_Her mother silently walked her to her younger brother's room, where both of her siblings were located._

"_Stay, don't come out until the morning." Her mother looked at all three of the children. She placed a soft kiss on each of the children, even though two of them were sleeping._

"_Remember stay here. I love you, your brothers, and your sister; never forget that." With one last look her mother left the room closing the door behind her._

_Lily started to pack all of the things and I a matter of minutes she was done, a book bag of clothes and things filled for each one of them. She tried to sleep but simply could not find slumber; she was worried for her mother. She heard a crash coming from down stairs, and she jumped startled. She was scared of going down stairs but curiosity got the best of her as she climbed out of the bed._

_She tip-toed down the stairs and hid behind a corner as she looked to find her father and mother there. She gasped quietly as she saw Xavier slap her mother across the cheek. Her mother stared at him openly, almost in a challenging way._

"_So they're not mine huh? So I've took care of some bastards?" Xavier mumbled quietly, glaring at Lily's mother as he tightened his hands into fists._

_This time Xavier did not slap her; he punched her. She staggered back from the blow but stayed firm in her position. She would not yell in pain. He kept on hitting her, punching her, kicking her. Lily stayed hidden behind the wall, unable to think. Unable to move. That night she saw every strike, heard ever grunt, and felt every blow as if it had been given to her instead. But the worst was still to come, for as Lily cowered more confused and lonely than she had ever felt in her life the last hit was received and Lily stared at her mother as she rolled on the cold marble floor. Dead._

I reluctantly got out of my bed, imagining what could have been changed to alter her fate; my fate. I felt guilty for being so useless at my mother's time of need but I couldn't. I simply couldn't. I didn't know what to possibly do. I could replay it time and time again but whatever I thought ended up with my mom dead. I followed her instructions as well as I could, but Francesca wouldn't leave Xavier's side she was 'daddy's' little girl. I had to go away, even if it meant leaving my sister in the hands of a murderer –who later turns out to not be our father.

No one knew about what happened that night except me and Xavier. Everyone else thought it was an accident. Yeah, accident. Apparently, money can't buy you happiness but it can certainly get everyone to be quite and take out a dead body and then claim to have found it in a river. They thought my mother had killed herself, something that I hate people think. The looks of pity are plenty and almost none are sincere. I'm not going to play the part of the brat that sits there reminding everyone that she's an orphan. It's bad enough without people bringing it up every other day.

I left to the Great Hall, finding everyone seated in the Slytherin table. I was surprised to find that Malfoy's group had almost merged with my group of friends. Malfoy sat one corner of the table, next to him was Flint, then Nott, followed by Casey across from him, and Paris and Cali were sitting in front as well. The only free seat was the one in front of a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that I was betrothed to and the one I knew absolutely nothing about. I marched into the hall, leaving a cool exterior and I sat down only to be confronted by a pair of gray eyes. I reciprocated his stare and I thought of what I had read earlier. Could I possibly try to get to know him? He seemed so cold and impersonal, but I knew nothing about him, how would I judge. I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Malfoy, can we talk in private… please?"

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to savsROCKSloud, Sharap'n, andread08, RenRawrzBby, and you anonymous reviewers for the reviews left since my last update. Again I don't care if you flame my story (as long as you have reason to flame it). I rather read flames than have no reviews because then I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right.**


	10. I Owe You

Chapter 10: I Owe You

"What?" His tone was cold and cutting, everything he seemed to be. I held his stare unflinchingly, barely daring to breathe. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me seeming amused. I, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Malfoy, can I speak with you?" I lowered my voice, noticing that we were getting attention from the Slytherins around us. He looked reluctant, but obliged nonetheless. He followed me as we walked into the hall to the point where no one was seen in the hallways. I stopped and turned around to face Malfoy as he stood, arms crossed looking at me.

"Is there a particular reason why you felt the need to interrupt my breakfast?" He said. The words were meant to be monotonous but emotions flickered through them slightly; it came as fast as it went and was simply unidentifiable.

"Yesterday I went to the Cromwell Manor to pick up some possessions and I got a few things written to me from my father and he asked me to do something." I started, feeling slightly nervous as to what he would say. He continued to stare and I couldn't see anything on his face; just blank. I don't know which one I hated more; his smirk or his blank stare.

"He asked me to try and get to know you and vice-versa before we married." I looked at him carefully, trying to gauge a reaction. He looked back unimpressed.

"You want to get to know me? You want me to get to know you? Has anyone ever told you how this was going to work?" He let out a disbelieving laugh. "We get bloody married, by which time you will be pregnant with my male heir, we raise said heir and we buy a house bloody big enough to avoid each other for the rest of our lives. We have no happy ending and we should be content to know that we helped continue the pureblood lineage: the end."

He looked down at me sharply almost glaring at me.

"Did you expect something more? You'd be a fool if you did."

"Malfoy, all I want is to try to know more about you, the person that I will be married to. I only know your name. How pathetic is that?" I watched him and saw his expression harden.

"I'm not going to pretend that I care about what happens to you when I honestly don't. I refuse to try to memorize useless facts about you when in the end we will only share a house, an heir and a last name." He stated bluntly.

I stared at him and he stared right back. His eyes were interesting to say the least. It was almost a wall of gray, barely anything moving, so homogenous that it could have easily been mistaken for a paint sample card.

"Fine. So you don't even want to try to be friends?" I tried to get to know him it wouldn't be my fault if he refused.

"No, I prefer not to." He stated formally. He was about to turn and leave and I reached out and grabbed his arm. I felt the muscle tense under my touch and Malfoy turned to look at me.

"What is it?" His tone was just as cold, but off somehow.

"I need your help for something else completely unrelated. It has to do with Blaise and Casey." He seemed to understand what I was talking about because he started to smirk. "I want to try and get them together, and Paris, Cali, and I have a plan but we need your help."

"Why would I help you? Out of the kindness of my heart? Not likely Cromwell." He continued to smirk.

"You would be helping your friend, and we're willing to negotiate something with you in exchange for your help." He looked speculatively at me.

"Fine." I felt my stomach sink when his smirk widened. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"What do you want in exchange?" I asked.

"I want… an 'I owe you'. You owe me a favor that I can cash in at anytime." I looked at him incredulously. Should I really give him that? What could he do? I didn't trust him and I most likely never would.

_But this isn't about you, it's about Casey._ A voice in the back of my head reminded me. A shifted awkwardly and let out a breath hadn't known I was holding.

"Fine." I said curtly. Malfoy stared at me carefully. Was it natural to make as much eye contact as we were making? It felt strange to me. He turned on his heel and left, tossing a careless goodbye behind his shoulder.

I felt odd after the conversation, almost as if I lost something. I had gotten what I wanted-at least half of it- but I had to pay the price. I mean it's just debt right? What would he make me do? The possibilities are endless and I don't know what he could possibly want from me. I sat down in the middle of the hall and I saw a shadow stand over me.

"Well, you look worried." I glanced up at the familiar voice only to be caught by a pair of blue eyes.

"D-Daniel?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger and the length of the chapter. Well we got to double-digits! Yay! Please review, even if you didn't like it. Remember reviews=love... or hate... (depends lol) Criticism is appreciated... If you have nothing positive to say write the negative in the review...**


	11. Favors

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the dude with the glasses (otherwise known as Harry Potter). If I did I wouldn't be studying, I would be spending he ridiculous amount of money J.K. has.**

Ch.11: Favors

Daniel smiled, seemingly surprised, and offered his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and lifted myself up, and then turned to face him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you finishing your studies in Romania?" I gaped at him still surprised that he was here.

Daniel stared at me; his blue eyes were just as piercing as they were before he left. He still looked twenty years old even though he was twenty five. It was hard to believe that someone this young was actually my godfather. He was ten when I was born; my mother choose him to be my godfather and even back then he acted the part.

"I finished my studies. I needed a job so I came here; I'm a substitute teacher now." He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time; I missed you."

"I missed you too." I whispered softly. He let go of me and gave me an apologetic look.

"I have to go see Dumbledore, sort out my paper work." I gave him a reassuring nod and he turned to leave. "I'll find you later and we'll catch up." He added, before finally turning and departing to the same direction Malfoy had gone.

_You have _no_ idea how much we are going to catch up_, I mentally added as I made my way to Transfiguration. I entered the class and finally sat in a corner, finally realizing that with all that had been happening I had failed to come to this class. I honestly didn't care enough to worry about what I missed, especially in this subject.

The old lady, McGonagall, was a pain in the neck. I seriously don't know what is wrong with her. She kept on glaring at me whenever she looked at me and I couldn't imagine why. Maybe she didn't appreciate the dead look I was giving her. Whatever.

The class finally finished and I finally got out of my seat. I was still fidgeting from the encounter I had with Malfoy. I thought back on the plan that Paris, Cali, and I had installed and how much it would be helped by the participation of the infamous Draco Malfoy. I thought out the plan and it made sense but there were still some holes in it, we would have to discuss it later at some point in time.

I headed out towards Hagrid's Hut and as I got there I saw Hagrid passing out something that resembled little fluff balls. The girls cooed at them while the boys tried to conserve their dignity and look manly while holding the cute little fuzz balls. Hagrid passed by me, and without giving me attention, passed me a little fuzzy thing.

I looked down at it and saw that concealed under the fluff ball there were three stubby legs and on the top, there were two eyes hidden between the fluffs. Hagrid got the classes attention and started to talk about the fluffy thing.

"Right class, we're going ter be talking 'bout the birichinos that yeh're holding in yer hands right now. Yeh'd have to search all the way to Italy to get a hold of these little munchkins yeh know. They 'ave no defense mechanism against predators 'cept they look so darn cute the normal predator doesn't attack it. They are virtually harmless and after the incident with Buckbeak last year, I figured tha's what this class needs." His eyes flickered to Malfoy and he pressed on, "Yer assignment is teh go and take care of the runts for the week while yer in this class. So go on now, get working!"

I looked around for anyone that could possibly entertain me while I took care of the birichino, which I have decided to call fizz. My eyes traced over to Malfoy to see that he was staring down at the small blue birichino he held in his hand. As I got closer, I realized the birichino was looking straight back at him defiantly.

"Malfoy? You do realize you are staring down one of the most defenseless creatures in the magic world right?" Without moving his stare he mumbled a response.

"What?"

"I said, that it tried to attack me." He still stayed glaring at the birichino, locked in a glaring match. The sad part is that I think the birichino was winning.

"Have you named it?" I tried.

"Yes. Evil demon from hell."

"I'll call him Ed for 'evil demon' then."

I scooped up Ed and Malfoy directed his glare at me briefly before turning it back to Ed who was in my hand now.

I put both Ed and Fizz in the small cages that were used to keep the animals while we were not there. They both inspected each other and then Ed snubbed Fizz and curled into a small ball facing the opposite direction of Fizz. I laughed to myself.

"He acts like you." I said.

"Who?" Malfoy looked slightly surprised.

"Ed."

"Who?" Malfoy looked confused.

"Evil demon from hell?" He seemed to understand now.

"No he does not! I act nothing like him!" Malfoy huffed.

"You are doing it right now! I bet he even smirk the same way you do!" I laughed more at the thought of Ed smirking. Malfoy huffed and left like the sullen child he is.

I was put in a relatively good mood with that class which improved even more when it was time to eat. Dumbledore announced a dance for all of those in their 6th year and up, something about there being more dances to end the rivalry between the houses. I smirked slightly as all of those around either squealed with joy or groaned in agony. This was time to put the get Blaise and Casey together plan into action. Before I could comment on anything Dumbledore said that he had another thing to say.

"Our dear professor Snape has had a personal emergency and needed to leave for a few months and so we will have a replacement for the time being. I expect all of you to respect him the way you would all of your other teachers. I introduce to you Daniel Hemming." Daniel stood up and just about everybody gawked at him. Everyone seemed to be expecting another old teacher, not someone so young.

Daniel sat down at the teachers table again after he stood and acknowledged the students. The whispers erupted abruptly as everyone talked about what they thought about the two announcements.

The classes flew by and Malfoy pulled my arm and pulled me aside to talk supposedly. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.

"You are going to this dance with me." He said gruffly.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" I said, insulted that he'd assume I'd concede to his demands.

"I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you. You're going to the dance with me." He smirked slightly.

"Well, I'll inform you that I already have a date for the dance." I said condescendingly, completely lying to him. It was true I had gotten and offer from a scared Hufflepuff, but I didn't say yes.

"That will just make you and whatever kid your bringing look bad. There are rumors flying around that I'm asking you; everyone is expecting you to say yes. When you bring the poor boy and your embarrassed by him he will want to jump off a cliff, that is, if the glares don't get to him first. I am the best option in the whole school. You'd only be settling for less if you didn't go with me." He smirk grew even bigger as he raised an eyebrow as if challenging to prove him wrong.

"I still won't go with you." I said through clenched teeth. I honestly didn't care about the rumors or what would happen if I showed up with no date. I stormed out of the room and into the corridor. As I walked I saw Daniel again, this time with his work clothes on. He looked at me and placed his hand on the top of my head, like what one would do to a child.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle. I looked up at him, seeing how ruggedly handsome he was and I was struck with an idea. I slow smile spread across my face.

"Would you do me a small favor Daniel?" He looked confused but nevertheless, nodded his head.

"Go to the dance with me?"

**A/N:I am really really really sorry for not updating. I have tons of homework, so for that reason updates will be a bit slow until I get used to this new years work load. I will be writing a clique fiction for anyone who reads that, It should be out in December, in case anyone is interested. Soem people were confused with the 'I owe you' concept; Basically, Lily owes Malfoy a 'favor'. It will most likely be something that she would not do in normal situations so he therefore has leverage with her. I'm sorry if this chapter confuses anyone , I wrote it in a rush. Please review, when people review I always feel like writing more (I'm not trying to get more reviews by saying that; it is honestly true). I enjoy compliments on my work (who doesn't?) but I enjoy constructive critisism as well. Flamers are accepted, just have a reason to flame (I swear I won't go on this cite and then call you out on flaming). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
